Second life New world
by Madhuntr
Summary: Well, this story is basically about what could happen afterlife. What you wish for your second life. I suck at summaries . It s basically about a boy who dies in our world and his mind gets transfered into the HTTYD world into a 6 year old body. He can remmeber everything from his life, except for his name. Let s see what happens when he encounters a night fury family. summary done
1. Chapter 1

'Why can I see the transmission?' Those where my first weak thoughts when I woke up. I felt weak, I could only move my head. I looked around and saw the mess, my car was completely destroyed. The engine block was right next to me and the Transmission, under me. I saw the blood all over now. I remembered the crash. I was driving peacefully on my lane when suddenly a car from the other side steered to my lane. I could do nothing. I hit the brakes and braced for impact. That's the last I remember. I couldn't believe that that happened to me. 5years without a scratch on my car. But I could have done nothing against it. I felt my heart beating slower and slower, I knew this was the end. But nonetheless, I had my last thoughts. My family, my friends, dragons? Why the heck do I think of dragons now? Well, maybe because I have a fable for them. I always wished I could live in a world with dragons. But that was finally my last thought.  
>It was weird. I always thought that after being dead there would be nothing, sure your mind might exist anyhow but I was surprised that I could remember everything. I also could feel my body, it didn't hurt anymore. Did I just fell into a Coma? No, I was definetly dying back there and I was sure I died. So why could I fell my body, my limbs, my head. Why could I smeel the trees arou... wait, trees? I opened my eyes and looked through the trees into the bright blue sky. I not even felt dizzy. If I was dead, it wasn't so bad. I sat up and looked all around me. Trees everywhere so I was in the middle of a forest, or a large park? Well, doesn't matter. I must be dead so what should I do. Maybe I was really in a Coma and this was all just a dream? Let's try that, I could always kinda control my dreams.<br>"Let's see if it works." I stood up and tried to fly by will, nothing. Try again. Nothing. Now I got worried.  
>"Normally I can do that when it's a dream." I got a bit confused. I had to think that this wasn't a dream. But where am I then? I raised my hand to scratch my head, but then I noticed something. I looked at my hand and it seemed so small. Almost tiny to me. I raised my other hand and it was also small. Then I looked at the ground and sighed.<br>"Are you kidding me. What kind of bad joke is this." I was barely a meter away from the ground when I looked down, so this could only mean...  
>"I'm a child again? With my brain still being 22? What kind of bad joke is this shit." I slumped onto my ass and sighed again.<br>"This can't be real. Even if I can't control it this must be a dream." I had no other explanation at the moment. This couldn't be real. It was just impossible.  
>I had to stay calm. Panicking wouldn't bring me any good. I had to think about this. I always believed in some kind of existence after our death. I always thought we would somehow carry on even when we die. But a real second life like this? I would have never thought about that.<br>"OK, OK. If this is no dream, I have to make sure where I am. I have to think how to survive here and what things live here." Just when I was finished talking with myself I heard a rustling sound to my right. It didn't sound too close, but not far away either. I slowly retreated into the other direction but stopped dead when I heard some rustling behind me. Only this time, it sounded close, very close. I slowly turned around and looked into the bushes. At first I saw nothing, but then I saw a light blue triangular head with two big blue orbs as eyes. It was a bit lower then my head but it managed to scare me. When I was in my normal life nothing could scare my so easily because I had my 22 year old body. I wasn't the strongest of all, but I could definetly pack a punch and were still able to return the favour. But now, I don't know how strong I am now and I don't wanna try it with an animal I don't know. I've never seen a head like that. The nearest i could think of was a snakes head. Only shorter in comparison to most snakes I know. I slowly retreated and the whole creature emerged from the bush. It had two big and four small also triangular things at the sides of it's head. The creature looked like it was a child, but nonetheless it looked ready to kill. Or better, it looked like it is made for killing. I saw four strong legs and a tail, but what really let me trip over were the things on it's back. It had wings, real wings. There was only one animal I knew of that would look like that.  
>"O shit, it's a dragon." I whispered. I always thought they were myths. Creatures made up by some insane guys in the middle ages. But I always loved stories about them, I always liked how they looked. I just find them cool. But having a real life dragon in front of you, is something completely different. Even it was still smaller than me now, the dragon looked pretty impressive. But so far it made no move to attack, it looked rather curious and turned it's head slightly to one side.<br>"Uhm, hy there. I was just, coming through. Sorry if I, disturbed you." I said carefully. The dragon made a little questioning sound, or I thought that it sounded questioning because all in could hear was a very soft growl. All the time I was moving backwards and the dragon followed me. But suddenly I tripped over something. I felt that it wasn't a log or a rock, it was something softer. I fell on my back an when I sat up I saw the dragon and, a second one. He was the same dragon, only this one was completely black with red eyes and, they were, laughing? It was a weird sound they made but from the expressions on their faces, they were definetly amused.  
>"Haha, very funny." I said annoyed. They stopped their laughing and looked at me.<br>'Oh crap.' I immediately regretted my words. They now came really close to me and sniffed. They went up and down on me. From my legs to my stomach up to my face around my back and so on. I didn't dare to move. I was pretty sure, even if they were kids they could easily kill me. I just sat still until they were done sniffing. But now they pawed at me, pushed me from left to right and made me roll over. I would have never let myself pushed around like that, if I was myself. But then Something odd happened. The light blue dragon pawed at the black one with it's claw. The black one needed a bit to notice but when he did the blue one was already a good two metres away from him. He tried to catch the other one but couldn't get him. Then he turned back to me and sprinted at me. I held me hands in front, of my face to shield me. But all I felt was a light touch on my chest. I lowered my hands and looked me over. Not a scratch, not even my clothes have been ripped. I looked back up and saw the two little dragons crouching in front of me. They looked ready to pounce on me any second. But they just stared at me. I looked at them quizzically. I could not understand what they wanted. After a while the black one came to me again, tapped me with his paw, and immediately returned to his friend, brother? I don't know. I just assume their brothers. But I think I got it now.  
>"Soooo, you wanna play?" I could swear I saw a slight nod from both of them. I stood up very slowly and dusted my clothes of.<br>"Well then..." I just jumped forward and managed to tap the blue one on the snout. He seemed very surprised by my sudden action. I got back up and ran in the other direction. I turned around and saw the blue dragon chasing me with a very happy face.  
>"Let's see if I'm still a fast one." I said out loud. I made a sharp turn around a tree and immediately a left be setting my right foot on the next tree to push myself to the left. OK so I still can do my normal running tricks. But it seemed I wasn't fast enough because I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around, but saw nothing. I stopped and looked all around me, but saw nothing. I was a bit confused, did they wanted to play or make fun of me? I looked around, up and down, left and right. Nothing. I became a bit pissed now, first it looked like they wanted to play, and now they were hiding fro... Oooooooh. I can be just the idiot sometimes. If they really wanted to play, then they made the rules. I guess, these are the rules.<br>"Well then, let's go find you two." I stated out loud. So I went to find them. But I didn't do it the normal way. I climbed up the first tree I could get up and climbed about 5 meter of the ground. I could overlook a good portion from up here, looking over bushes fallen logs and some rocks. Then I saw some movement. A tail that looked just like the black ones.  
>"He he, found you." I whispered to myself. I climbed down the tree and moved silently into the direction were I saw the tail flicking. When I thought I was close enough I jumped through the bush and shouted.<br>"FOUND YOUUUUOOOH SHIT." I definetly found a black dragon, but it was not the small one, it was a big one. I landed on my feet but immediately fell on my butt. Now I was really frightened. The big black head with those angry grey eyes looked at me now. I crawled back as fast as I could but there was soon a tree at my back. The big dragon growled menacingly at me and bared it's teeth. It looked very frightening and I was extremely scared. I pressed myself against the tree and the big dragon came closer and closer. It looked like it was ready to bite my head of. I just closed my eyes and held my head in my arms to try to shield myself. I knew it was futile, but I felt a tiny bit better curled up like that. I just waited for my oncoming doom. I was about to die, again. I already died once, I didn't want to die again. But I could do nothing against it. But for the second time there were no teeth baring into me, only sniffing and pushing. I heard the sniffing and also heard the menacing growl turning into something more curious. Suddenly I felt something tugging at the back of my neck. I felt teeth trying to get a grip on my neck and thought. 'Now I will die, again.' But the teeth never pierced my skin, they just scratched carefully along my skin until they found my shirt. I was lifted of the ground and dangled there. In the mouth of a dragon which was double the height of me. Well, my now me.  
>I was carried through the forest, not knowing where this dragon intended to bring me. Maybe back to it's nest so that her kids could practice killing their prey? No, I didn't want to think about that. I died once, I won't die twice. I thought about ways to escape the dragons grip, but I didn't struggle until I thought of a decend strategy. Right when some thick trees and several bushes were near us I took my chance. I lifted my arms and wriggled out of my shirt, as soon as I landed on my feet I made a mad dash to the trees and bushes where i thought would be my best chances to escape. I just heard a growl behind me, but that only made me go faster. As soon as I reached the bushes I heard the crackling of wood and foliage behind. I did the first thing that came into my mind. Get low behind the thickest bush and wait. I didn't have to wait long before the black dragon jumped over the bush and effectively me and ran in the direction where he thought I went. I went back through the bush and wanted to run when I heard a familliar growl from my side. Sitting there, looking pretty amused, sat the blue dragon from earlier. I waved at him and just had a blank face. Where did he came from now? We just stared at each other for awhile when I got a nudge from the other side. I looked down and saw the black dragon nuzzling into my side. I just lifted my hand and began to pet him behind his head. He seemed to enjoy the scratching and leaned more into it. I had to think back to my cat at home. But also something else pushed into my thoughts. Would I even have a home? Since I am not in a dream, of that I am sure now, I have to find a place where I can live. But since I woke up with a six? year old body with my brain still having the memory of my 22 year old body, I don't know if I could find a home. I sat down at a tree and sighed. Knowing now that the two small dragons won´t hurt me i relaxed. The two must have noticed my depression somehow because they trotted to me and the black one nuzzled my hand definetly wanting to be scratched again. They also made some noises that I would put in the, they sound worried, category.<br>"I'm fine guys really. It's just, huuh. I don't know where I am why I am here and so. But saddest thing is, I don't have a home. I used to have a home but, I got the feeling it's not anywhere near where I am now. Hah, look at me. Sitting at a tree in the middle of a forest unknown to me with two dragons I don't know by my side and I'm talking to them as if they could understand me. I must have gone insane or something." While I spoke the two dragons had curled up on either side of me and their heads laid in my lap. I scratched them both behind their ears, or what I assumed where their ears, and earned some happy purrs. They both had their eyes closed and just enjoyed the attention and the scratching.  
>"You two are definetly not what I expected to be. I would have never thought dragons could be like some overgrown cats. But I also think you are way more intelligent then a cat. Would be cool if you could understand me." I continued the scratching All along until I noticed how tired I was. I didn't even noticed how I went to sleep, it just happened.<p>

When I woke up I had no clue where I was again. It was pitch black all around me and I couldn't see a thing, not even my own hand. I noticed that it was pretty warm and comfy. The two dragons where still curled up next to me but something was different. I moved my upper body a bit and noticed that I was no longer leaned against the tree but something softer. It also felt pretty strong and a lot like muscles and flesh and...scales. I tried to look around again and now I saw two grey orbs, at first I thought it was an illusion but then I remembered. These grey orbs were eyes and they belonged to the black dragon that wanted to carry me back to it's nest. I immediately tried to crawl away from those grey staring eyes and suddenly found myself in clear daylight. I had to shield my eyes from the sun and stopped. We where still in the forest but I couldn't say if we where at the same place like before. I looked in front of me and saw a big black wing lifting of the ground and revealing the two smaller dragons and the rest of the big dragons body and head. The little ones yawned and looked at me with a curious expression just like they asked me.  
>-what are you doing over there, wasn't it comfy?- I stared at the little dragons and just sat there with an open mouth.<br>-Get back here little one. You get cold.- now I stared at the big dragon. Did they just?  
>"No, nonononono. I won't get insane now." The dragons made no other noises then before. Growling, crooning, purring. It was all the same. But somehow it formed itself into words in my head.<br>"No, it's impossible. How should I be able to understand what dragons say. It's just not possible. It was just my imagination."  
>-You understood what we said? Hey brother, he can understand us.-<br>-Yeah I heard it. That's so cool.- now I looked at the two again and couldn't say a word. I could definetly understand them. There was no doubt now. But how? How am I able to understand them? Back when I was still alive, well I think I must say in my first life, I always wished I could understand my snakes or my cat so I would have someone to talk to. And here I was able to understand dragons.  
>-Get here now Hatchling. At least take back on your fur, and maybe you should eat something. You look way to scrawny.- the big black dragon said. I looked at her and then saw my shirt at her paws. Just now I realised that I was still topless. But I didn't even dare to move towards the big dragon.<br>"Why should I trust you. You tried to eat me. " I said blankly.  
>-Silly human. I did not try to eat you. I wanted to bring you to my home.-<br>"So that your kids could eat me? Or your partner?"  
>-iiih. Why should we eat a human? That makes no sense. You guys are so fun to play with.-<br>-yeah. C'mon human. Let's play.- the two so then really were kids. Then I think the big one was their mother. The two started bouncing around and rolling in a playful manner over the ground.  
>-Nightcrawl, Sparks, stop it now.- the mother roared. The two immediately went still and looked at her mother.<br>-But we wanna play.-  
>-Yeah mom. We wanna play.-<br>-Then do it anywhere else. But don't go to far.- she sighed.  
>-OK mom. Come human.- the black one, i think that was nightcrawl, said.<br>-No he stays with me, I bet he needs some answers.- the two little ones were not pleased with that.  
>-But we want to play with him.-<br>-Stop it Sparks. And go, before i send you to your father.- she snapped and immediately the two were off. I watched the whole scene but couldn't get anything straight right now. My mind exploded because of this overload. This whole second life, which it seemed to be, in a new world with dragons AND I can understand them, that´s really much for me.  
>-You OK?- she asked concerned.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine. I just, have to think about all this stuff I experience right now."  
>-Maybe you could tell me something where you come from first.- I looked at her but smiled. Maybe it was good to tell someone what happened to me. So I started my story from where I died, letting out the car part and just used some metal, you know.<br>"Well, my life before wasn't really good and I had no more relatives or friends. I was all alone and I did various things I'm not proud of. But I always tried to make up for it." I finished.  
>-Interesting. So, you believe the gods gave you a second chance?- she asked.<br>"What? No. I don't even believe that gods exist. They make no sense. It always says they are all mighty. But when they are all mighty they must be able to create something they can't control, or something they can't lift. But they should be able to lift it nonetheless, so can they really be all mighty?" I got a qustioning look from the her.  
>"What?"<br>-Your the first human i see who doesn´t believe in these gods. I always hear the humans who walk through the forest chattering about their life and the gods and how they make their destiny and so on. You´re the first i hear saying that there are no gods. Maybe you don´t need any answers, maybe i need them.- this surprised me now  
>"What about you. Do you believe in the gods?"<br>-No, we are not raised like humans. We are raised to trust our instincts and our abilities which we learn from our parents. But we believe in trust.- I got a little smile from her.  
>-My instincts kepp telling me that we can´t trust humans. But I say that i can trust you.- i looked at her in complete disbelieve.<br>"How can you be so sure that you can trust me? You barelly know me and i barely know you."  
>-Well, you didn´t try to kill my Hatchlings on sight so i think that´s a start.- i got a big toothless grin then from her. Wait toothless? That caught my attention now and i was of the theme.<br>"Hey, how comes you have no teeth? I thought i felt them not long ago." She didn´t said anything, she only made her smile a bit bigger and suddenly the teeth shot out of her jaws and snapped back into them. I was pretty amazed by that.  
>-It´s something we can do to sharpen our teeth. We don´t need to gnaw on rocks or trees like other dragons. But another thing. What are you gonna do now since you don´t know where you are and what is your name by the way. Mine is Greys.- She brought up an important point. I really don´t know what to do at the moment and i certainly don´t know where i should go.<br>"Well, about the going part. I don´t know where i should go, damn i don´t even know if i can adapt to this second life in a new world thing. For my name it is,..." What was my name?  
>- Your name is?- Greys asked again?<br>"My name is... my name... i ... i can´t remember. Who am i?" now that was earthshattering to me. How could i possibly forget my name. Yeah i died but, I didn´t hurt my head, had i? i was confused and i had to hold my head.  
>-Hey Hatchling. It´s ok, we figure something out.-<br>We stayed for a little longer in the forest and I played a bit with Nightcrawl and Sparks to get my head clear. It was a really fun time with them, but when the sun began to take cover behind the trees, I knew this fun time was over.  
>-Sparks, Nightcrawl, Nowing, come on. We go home.- I was a bit sad to hear that and didn't notice the third name at first.<br>"Well, i think that's a good bye for now guys." I was sad. For me, this day was the best I had in my life, I had found friends.  
>-What you talking about? You come with us.- Sparks stated. I looked at him in question.<br>-Yeah. Didn't you hear mom?- now I looked at Nightcrawl.  
>"What do you mean? I..."<br>-YOU, little Hatchling, will come with us now. You told me you don't even know where you are or where you could live. So I decided to take you as my Hatchling. Don't you like your name?- Greys walked up to the three of us. Name? What name? I have no name, or at least I can't remember.  
>"What name?" I asked.<br>-Nowing. I thought all day about what I should call you since you don't remember your name. Your not knowing where you are or who you are. You're not knowing what to think of all this and you have no wings.-  
>"What does this all have to do w... ooooh." Now I got it and I liked the idea.<br>"Thank you Greys. I like the name." She smiled and I smiled back.  
>-So Nowing. How do you get up to our nest when you have now wings.- Sparks suddenly interrupted.<br>"Where is your nest anyways?" I asked back.  
>-It's in a mountain not far from here.- Nightcrawl said.<br>-Well, not far if you can fly.- Greys caught in. I noticed what I had to do and I didn't want it right away.  
>"No. Nononononono. I'm not gonna fly with you. Meeting dragons and finding out that I can understand them is enough new stuff for one day. I don't need anymoaaaah..." I didn't even noticed how Sparks got under me before I was on his back and we were up in the sky. I only got a glimps of blue when we shot up and after that I hang onto Sparks for dear life.<br>"Sparks. Are you crazy?" I shouted over the wind.  
>-maybe.- he said and I could literally hear the big grin on his face.<br>-Come on I will fly extra careful for you.-  
>"Am I not too heavy for you?"<br>-your heavier then anything else I carried so far but it's OK. Now come on open your eyes and stop clinging on me. Relax and enjoy the flight.- I didn't really wanted to open my eyes. I always dreamed of flying with the wind rushing past me. But I've only flown in planes by now. But something inside me told me that I didn't need to have any fear. Maybe it was the part that trusted Sparks, or it was my crazy part that shouting on me to let go and feel the wind while free falling. Oh I really wanted to try Base jumping sometime. But then I would have had a parachute. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into the now nearly night sky. I could see the moon and some stars, it was a beautiful sight and with one swift move I sat straight up on Sparks back and looked around in wonder. Never have I seen the world like this. The moon so bright with the sun just peaking over the edge wanting to go to sleep but still watching and the stars that began to shine as bright as I would have never imagined. It was a breathtaking sight, beautyful, wonderful and  
>"Oh fuck are we high." I immediately clamped myself at Sparks and closed my eyes again. Damn it, I'm still a little afraid of heights when I don't have any securing around my.<br>-oh come on Nowing. You can't be that afraid.- Nightcrawl teased me next to us.  
>"Easy to say for you. You have wings to keep you in the air. Obviously I don't."<br>-Maybe you feel better when you fly with me.- that was now Greys voice.  
>"I don't think that would change anything." I replied.<br>-Fine then I won't help you when Sparks does his stuff.- I opened my eyes and looked at her.  
>"What stuuaaAA SHIT SPARKS." I could only yell when Sparks dived like mad. I wanted to close my eyes again but somehow I couldn't. I just needed to look ahead and watched where we were going. Sparks dived towards a cliff and I saw the crashing waves at the bottom.<br>"SPARKS. STOPP!" but he didn't listen. Maybe he was too focused or he just ignored me. Anyway, I was not pleased with what he did next. He pulled up just above the crashing waves and we shot over the water. It was a speed I would have never expected. I still watched ahead of us, there was nothing but the ocean. But Sparks didn't intended to go there, instead he pulled up and made a half loop and a half roll so we were going straight back to shore and now I saw the mountain. It was a huge mountain, maybe it just looked huge because we were so near and we were heading right for a Waterfall.  
>"Uhm, Sparks. You noticed that we are flying directly to that waterfall?"<br>-yep- he replied smugly. Right before the Waterfall he pulled up and flew against the stream of water. The spray soaked my face and my clothes got a little wet but it wasn't enough to drench them. At the top of the Waterfall he leveled and flew right into a cave where a nice little lake which was the reason for the waterfall. It was amazing how it filled nearly the whole cave. There was a big tree which grew through a hole in the roof. Through that hole came more than enough light to illuminate the cave and reveal it's beauty. Right under the tree was a rather large patch of grass and right next to the Base of the tree you could see where the water came from the depths of the earth.  
>-welcome to our home.- Sparks said proudly.<br>-what do you think?-  
>"It's, it's. amazing." I couldn't say anything more. The sight was just so beautiful. I looked all around again and then noticed something laying under the tree. It looked like another dragon.<br>"Do you know that dragon?" I asked Sparks.  
>-Yeah, that's my dad.- I got a little bit worried now. Greys never said something about her mate and I was worried he might not accept her decision and would throw me down the waterfall.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

SOOOOOOOOO, chap 2 of my first Story uploaded to FF, already 1 rev after an hour or so to chap 1.

thx bartosz2131, the very first to review, also if a bit short^^.

Just to tell everyone now, i only do this for fun. everyone who reads my stories found them on their own or

got them recommended by a friend. I don´t post anything about my stories being up,

i just upload them and see what happens.

Greetings suckers ^^ Madhuntr.

Btw that name was earned over years and i´ve never seen it a second time ^^.

* * *

><p>I could do nothing but sit on Sparks back as he slowly approached the three. I was stunned because of the realization that had hit me. What if i am mit welcomed by him, what if he decided to kill me. There was so much going on in my head that i didn't even noticed how we were suddenly right next to the sleeping dragon. I looked at him. He was Jet black with two silver stripes that formed a triangle on his head and then ran all the way down to his tail. They were divided by his spines. I felt a cold running down my back, or up? No definetly up and it was wet. I suddenly felt a pull on my neck and were placed next to Sparks. I turned around and saw Greys who tried to lick me. So that was that wet feeling. I backed away.<br>"What are you doing?" I said.  
>-Washing you. You're dirty.- she replied and I sighed.<br>"I can wash myself and I prefer water over saliva if you don't mind." I said.  
>"And just to tell, you licked my clothes." She cooked her head slightly.<br>-The´re dirty too- she said  
>"That doesn´t mean you you can drench them in your saliva. I also still need to get used to these clothes" The last sentence was more for myself then anyone else. But Nightcrawl heard it. He came close to me and sniffed around my waist and suddenly pushed my shirt upwards.<br>"Hey stop that." I stumbled backward and I felt something behind my lower legs.  
>'Not again.' I just thought. I knew that Sparks was crouching behind me. They did that at nearly every chance. But this time I didn't land on grass or gravel, I landed on a head, but I knew it was not Greys head. I felt myself being lifted upwards and I heard this menacing growl. I was so high that my feet were dangling higher then Greys head and she held her head high.<br>-Hey, Dad. Have you slept well?- Nightcrawl asked innocently.  
>-Until now.- The voice was so deep and rumbling that I thought there was a small earthquake beneath me. I just sat up there and didn't dare to move. Not because I was worried of falling, definetly not. But I was scared that if I would make one false move that he might bite my head of.<br>-So.- the deep rumbling sounded again.  
>-Anyone wanna tell me why there is a human on my head?- I could literally feel the rage and anger in his voice. But Greys didn't seem to back down.<br>-I found him in the woods playing with Nightcrawl and Sparks. He was alone before the two found him and he got a rather interesting Story to tell.- I just shook my head while looking at Greys. But she only smiled back up at me.  
>-Well, I don't care about his story. Because. I. Hate. HUMANS." he threw me off of his head and against the tree trunk. I slammed hard against it and instantly felt the pain all over my back. Yep definetly not a dream I heard no cracking sounds. I slid down to the base and were immediately pinned to the tree by the, for me, gigantic dragon. He bared his teeth and I saw something in his throat. I didn't dare to look at it and just closed my eyes. I was facing death, again. But then I felt something in myself, I wasn't scared all of a sudden. I just knew I couldn't survive this and so I accepted it. I stopped shivering which I didn't even noticed I began, and looked at my oncoming doom. But something else slipped through my mind and out of my mouth.<br>"Then do it, but please make it quick. I already died once and it can't be any worse then the first time." Then something happened. The maw snapped shut right in front of my nose and he looked at me, still with menacing eyes but also with a hint of surprise. He then turned his head around and looked at Greys.  
>-What is this human talking about.- Greys didn't have time to reply because i did.<br>"I'm talking about that this is not my first life." I saw him slowly turning his head until just one eye landed on me.  
>-Did he just replied to me?- I definetly saw his surprise now.<br>"Yes I did. By the way, I can understand you pretty well." I didn't had any fear anymore, I was still accepting death. But then, he lifted his paw and backed off a bit.  
>-This is not possible. There is no human capable of understanding a dragon. They are mindless killers who hunt us for fun. They can't understand...-<br>"Understand what?" I interrupted him harshly.  
>"That also other creatures can be intelligent too? That we are ignorant to our surroundings?" I got a fierce look from the big dragon who was looking down at me.<br>-How dare you talk to me like that. What should stop me to kill you immediately.-  
>-Me.- Greys stepped in between us and also growled menacingly now.<br>-I took the Hatchling under my care.- I just saw black in front of me because Greys had extended her wings.  
>-How dare you refer to a human as a hatchling. He is no Dragon and he will never be. Never do that again.- the air was tense. I remembered a scene from my childhood, well my first childhood. It was a scene where my parents argued about something I've done and my mother was also between me and my dad. That was the day my family nearly fell apart. I needed all my strength to stand up. Greys and her mate were still arguing and I decided that it was best that I would leave. I turned around and grabbed the first branch I could reach and started to climb up. I didn't want to tear a family apart and I didn't want them to fight because of me. I just kept climbing while I still heard Greys and her mate arguing. I looked up and suddenly there were Sparks and Nightcrawl on a branch looking down at me.<br>-where are you going.- Sparks asked me.  
>"I'm leaving you guys. I don't want to tear your family apart." I climbed right past them and went on. But halfway up I heard a shriek from below.<br>- Nowing. Get down here.- her voice was full of fear. I looked down and just shook my head sadly, then I climbed on. I heard wings flapping but also a shriek of anger.  
>-Silver, let me go. He could die when he falls.-<br>-Then so be it.- I didn't paid any more attention to them. I was nearly at the top of the cave when Sparks was over me again.  
>"What do you want again. I told you I'm leaving."<br>-But we don't want you to leave.- he replied and clawed after my left hand. I could barely get it out of the way.  
>"What are you doing you crazy reptile." I nearly shouted.<br>-Having some fun.- he replied and with that clawed after my other hand. I wasn't able to pull it away so his claws dug into my hand and I let go. I fell down looking at Sparks who just smiled. I couldn't say why. Was he happy to kill me, after all the fun we had today? But then i fell onto something and were positioned horizantally and then i Saw black Wings to my left and right.  
>"Nightcrawl?" i asked over my shoulder.<br>-Who else?- he asked me back.  
>"Why are you doing this?"<br>-Because we don't want you to leave.- I felt how he landed and turned around on his back I was lying flat on my belly and looked directly into the eyes of the big night fury and shrank back behind Nightcrawls head.  
>-So, Nightcrawl.- He spoke slowly.<br>-Why do you want to keep that human?- I shrinked even more.  
>-Because he is fun to play with and he doesn't have a family.- Nightcrawl replied.<br>-And because mom said it would be OK.- said Sparks who was right next to us now.  
>-And because I decided it.- Greys finally stated who were behind her mate. He looked from Sparks to Nightcrawl, over his shoulder to Greys then back at me.<br>-I still don't like humans.- he began.  
>-But as long as he don't bother me or talk to me or get in my way, I will tolerate it. For now.- I heard the disgust in his voice and with that he turned away back to his spot under the tree and curled up. I let out my breath i didn't even know I was holding.<br>-You have to excuse Silver. He had some very bad experience with humans.- she sighed. I looked at the dragon under the tree and back to Greys. I didn't even dare to ask but I did anyway.  
>"What happened?" Well, i don't know the whole story, he never told me. But i know that his parents were killed by humans when he was 8 winters old.- she lowered her head and sighed.<br>-I met him about 5 winters later and we became mates but, he never told me anything about his past until 2 winters ago.-  
>"It must have been horrible for him." I said.<br>-It definetly was. I couldn't imagine the pain he lived through, but I always imagined that he might have been a very happy dragon.- she looked over where silver laid and sighed again.  
>-Well, I never saw his happy side. But he took good care of our family. But now let's get you washed." She had a pretty devilish smile on her face and it didn't need much for me to jump off of Nightcrawls back and then running to the lake pulling of my clothes on the way before she could lick me again.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So here it is chap 3 you might wanna read it carefully becaus it might not be best for anyone ^^

Anyway, hope you enjoy ^^.

* * *

><p>I didn't took me long to get myself cleaned, but my clothes were another story. They were all dirty and muddy from playing with Sparks and Nightcrawl. Normally I would throw them into the washing machine, but obviously I didn't have these here. I was only thinking about it and finally decided to just get them in the water to get the mud of. I definetly would have to think about a way to wash them properly. After I finished all the washing I put on my underwear, which was made of pure wool like they felt, and got out of the water. I laid my clothes out so they could dry, but now i only had my underwear.<br>"OK, it's pretty bad that I only got one set of clothes. Two should be a minimum." I stated. I felt a snout pushing into my back, sniffing and rubbing. I turned my head around and saw Nightcrawl.  
>"What are you doing?" I asked him.<br>-I never sniffed directly at a humans skin. It smells weird and it feels awkward.- I could fell his scaly snout. I always liked a reptiles scales. They are so many different types. Nightwcrawls scales felt very strong and durable, but also smooth and you couldn't feel where one ended and where the next began, it was almost like skin.  
>"Well, I can only say that your scales feel nice." He looked up at me and cooked his head a little.<br>-What do you mean?- he asked curious. I turned around completely now.  
>"Well, I mean that I like reptiles. Their scales in general are something incredible for me. Some are smooth some are rough, but they all are strong and nice to feel." I could hear a little snickering from Nightcrawl.<br>"What's so funny about that?"  
>-Well, it's funny how you said it. Since you said you have been 22 winters old in you first life, you sound like a six winters old.- he snickered even more now.<br>"Well, maybe because I never really changed. I was always like a child on one side. I didn't want to give up that side because it wouldn't have been me then. Now I got a child's body so why not being a child again?" I chuckled a bit at my own comment. I looked at Nightcrawl and saw something in his eyes. He was wondering, but also I saw the devil within. I immediately knew what he was up to and just let myself fall backwards. Just what I thought, Sparks was directly behind me and I fell flat on his back and he was so surprised that he fell flat onto his belly and puffed out some air.  
>-Oof. Hey, not fair.- he protested.<br>"Ooh, but two on one is fair?" I laughed. I was just laying on his back now. It was so warm and I got an idea.  
>"Hey guys, mind if you could warm me up a little? Still a bit cold from the water."<br>-You all will go to sleep now. It's already getting dark outside.- Greys suddenly said next to us.  
>-oh cmon mom.- Nightcrawl and Sparks protested in unison.<br>-No arguing Hatchlings. You two Nowing, especially for you it was a pretty rough day.-  
>"Sleep sound good to me." I said.<br>-What? You wanna sleep now? It's only getting dark but it is not dark, aren't we supposed to be mist active at dawn or sunrise?- Nightcrawl protested.  
>-You two played the whole day with Nowing. We can start getting back to our normal day tomorrow. No more arguing now come here Hatchlings.- that did the trick. Sparks and Nightcrawl we're still not pleased with the situation but accepted it now. They trotted over to Greys and laid down beside her. I was still on Sparks back which he didn't even seem to notice. He laid himself directly at Greys side and Nightcrawl.<br>"Hey wait, what are you...oof." Nightcrawl laid himself on top of me and I felt like the cheese in a sandwich.  
>-You asked us to warm you.- he replied with that mischievous grin. I looked a but angry that he just did it like that but I was thankfull. It already started to get warmer and the final, Greys laid a wing over and curled around us.<br>-Sleep now my little Hatchlings. We will do something interesting tomorrow.- she softly cooed. I could fell the soft rumbling from Nightcrawl and Sparks and it was so comforting. Nightcrawl didn't even seem to be heavy to me. He felt like a nice warming blanket and so I also went to sleep.  
>I woke in the middle of the night, why? Maybe because Nightcrawl suddenly rolled of me and pulled me with him. I laid on the ground and looked around. It was very dark under Greys wing but I could faintly see Nightcrawl laying on his back and slightly kicking his hind leg like a dog. I chuckled a bit at that and I would definetly use it to tease him a bit. Sparks was still peacefully sleeping at Greys side and I decided to get a shirt walk. I slipped out under Greys wing and I was nearly blinded by a bright full moon which was shining directly through the opening of the cave. I gathered my clothes which surprisingly dried very quick and put them back on. The night was not that cold but also not that warm but it was bearable. I looked around and noticed that Silver was not in his spot under the tree anymore. I looked around and saw him standing at the entrance where Sparks flew us in. I thought about it for a moment but then went forward. When I was directly behind Silver I wanted to say something but he spoke first.<br>-If you wanna talk to me forget it. I have no intentions to speak with a human.- I went still. I didn't know what to say now, but I and to talk with him.  
>"If you don't wanna speak to me it's OK but at least listen to me." No answer, no move from his side. I just took that as a yes.<br>"So I know what happened to your family when you were young, and I'm sorry for that but, I don't know how to say it. I don't k ow how the humans here in this world are, I don't know how they live what they do all day or if they are anything like me. But I definetly know I am not like them from the inside. I am definetly not a mindless dragon killer who hunt for fun. I love animals, especially reptiles and I always wondered how dragons would be because in my old world they didn't exist. I always imagined how it could be to have a dragon as a friend. I had snakes back home, I loved them, cared for them. They were my family after my parents died. I would have never intentionally hurt them. I had a snake which was not very nice, she would always try to bite me, I couldn't even touch her but that was okay. I didn't care less for her because she didn't like me. I would have never given her away or abandoned her. She just were who she was and I accepted it." I paused. I got no reaction from Silver. I sighed and went for one last thing.  
>"I just want you to know that if you tolerate me and if I stay with your family, I will always look out for all of you. I don't care if you like me or not. You are Greys mate and Sparks and Nightcrawl dad. They are my friends and so I will help whenever they need it, you included. I just wanted you to know that Silver." I let my head sink and turned around to get back to sleep. But suddenly, Silver spoke.<br>-Silverstripe.- he said.  
>-My name is Silverstripe.- he didn't have that deep threats ing voice but it was softer, almost friendly. It he didn't said anymore after that so I went back under Greys wing and cuddled in between Sparks and Nightcrawl, who was still lying on his back, and went back to sleep.<br>I woke up when Greys lifted her Wing and rays of sun penetrated my eyelids. I wanted to shield my fa e with my hand but felt that I couldn't move. I looked down and saw four blue legs wrapped around me and hugging my tight. I felt like a teddy bear.  
>"Uhm Sparks?" I said. No reaction.<br>"Sparks? SPARKS!" still, no reaction. Greys stood next to us and chuckled.  
>"I don't think it's that funny." I said annoyed.<br>-Yes it is.- said Nightcrawl next to her.  
>-first time I'm not the one he is hugging in the morning.- i could hear how he tried to hold back his laughter and i didn't like it. I squirmed and wriggled now until i finally got out of Sparks grip. I sat there looking at Greys and Nightcrawl who were still snickering.<br>"Aaaalright cmon do it." they both burst out in laughter and Nightcrawl rolled over the ground.  
>"OK that's enough." i tackled Nightcrawl and we started wrestling. We both tried to get a hold of the other, but Nightcrawl had a slight advantage. Why? Maybe because he was a dragon? Yeah that could be it. But I was able to hold against him until,,,<br>"Ooow Nightcrawl stop it. Nightcrawl!" He had biten me in the shoulder, it was a pain that I never felt before, even when the transmission replaced my legs. Nightcrawl immediately let go of me and looked down at me in horror.  
>-Oh, sorry Nowing. Sorry sorry sorry. I didn't mean to do that I'm so sorry.-<br>-Nightcrawl, out of the way.- Greys came to me and pushed Nightcrawl to the side and examined my wound.  
>-Take of your clothes.- she demanded. I nodded and just slowly peeled of my clothes, my shoulder hurt like someone has just bitten me. Oh well, someone did. I managed to peel of my clothes from my shoulder and suddenly I felt even more pain. Greys had licked my wound.<br>"Ah Greys stop, that burns." I cried out.  
>-Stop whining and hold still.- I just went still and let her do her licking. At first it really burnt like hell, but after awhile it got better. The pain slowly went away until it was only a little stinging sensation. When Greys stopped I looked at my wound the first time. I had four round holes at the front and the back of my shoulder, but they were not very deep. I couldn't move my shoulder very well but at least it didn't hurt that much anymore. I put my clothed back over my shoulder and sighed.<br>"Thank you Greys."  
>-No need to thank. You're my Hatchling after all now.- I got a smile from her and just smiled back.<br>-But no more rough play for today.-


	4. Chapter 4

So then Chap 4, i got the day of, stillneed to get some free days away before new year-.- that sucks.

So then, hey what, SParks, get back in the story.

- nope i wanna see what your doing.-

Nothing of your concern. Now get back in there.

- you made like this so deal with it.-

Will you now get abck in there i can´t have a dragon rambling around on here.

-fine, fine. BUT. I´ll be back.-

What, how do you know that?

-I exist in your imagination so i know what your thinking.-

*facepalm* dow. anyway back to the story. NOW GET IN THERE.

* * *

><p>After our little accident this morning Greys catched some fish for us. We only had one little problem.<br>"Uhm, Greys. Mind if you could catch me a fish that is, not, drenched in your saliva?" I got a questioning look from her.  
>-Why? Nightcrawl and Sparks are happy with it.- I glared a bit at her.<br>"Uuhm Greys. Still no dragon?" I pointed at myself. Greys facepalmed at that.  
>-Right, sorry. I need to get used to that.-<br>-We not.- I looked under Greys and saw Nightcrawl and Sparks with at least five fish each, smallest one not counted. They really had caught them without drenching them in their saliva.  
>"How do you even knew...?"<br>-guessed.- Sparks interrupted.  
>-Since you are no dragon I guessed that you might like your fish fresh.- Sparks was definetly smart.<br>-Here, catch.- He threw two fish to me and I caught them, immediately regretting using my right arm.  
>"Ouch, damn it." I let the fish fall down and hold my shoulder with my left hand.<br>"Damn that hurt. I shouldn't move my shoulder that much and noooOO. No licking now." Greys was already up to me, ready to lick my wound again.  
>-But it hurts again.- she insisted to lick it again.<br>"It's OK Greys, really. That's not the kind of pain like before. Licking wouldn't be of any use now."  
>-Whatever then. Then stop acting like a 6 winter old Hatchling.-<br>"Did you have a look at me? I am, probably, 6 winters old."  
>-Haven't you told me that your mind was still 22?- damn she got me.<br>"Well, at least I don't cry. With such a wound every other 6 winter old child would have cried louder then the hell itself."  
>-I thought you don't believe in those things?-<br>"Yeah, but I still use the expression because they fit." She looked at me confused.  
>-You're, weird.- she stated after a short silence.<br>"Could say the same about you for taking a human child as your own." She didn't said anything more after that. I picked up my two fish and started gathering some firewood. I was also a bit in thought when suddenly Nightcrawl appeared next to me.  
>-What are you doing?- I nearly jumped.<br>"Don't sneak up on me like that Nightcrawl." I just got a smug smile from him.  
>"I'm gathering some firewood to cook my fish."<br>-Why that?-  
>"Because my stomach can't take large amounts of raw fish. I need to cook it or I'll get sick." Nightcrawl tilted his head nearly 90 degrees to the side.<br>"What?"  
>-Humans are weird.-<br>"Well, thanks. The second one to notice." I puffed out some air and went back to my fish. I used a stone which I threw against a rock to make it splitter. It had a pretty sharp edge and I used that to get rid of the fish's scales. When I were done with that I stacked up the wood I collected and thought about how I should light it. But thinking was not necessary because a blue flame suddenly hit the wood and ignited it in an instant. I look to where the fireball came from and saw Sparks with a sligltly smoking maw. He grinned and I smiled back.  
>"Thanks Sparks."<br>-Anything brother.- that surprised me. Brother?  
>"Don't say that Sparks. How should I be your brother. We're not even the same species."<br>-We might be the same species but...- he came over and clawed at my right shoulder.  
>"Ow, what are you doing?" He finally managed to pull down my shirt and revealed my wound. Then he did something I would have never expected, neither from a dragon nor from a human. He bit himself in his foreleg, the blood dripping from his claw. He lifted his paw over my shoulder and let the blood slowly drop onto my wound. I could only watch I wonder and complete disbelieve by what happened next. It was like my wound soaked up the blood and I could feel a tingle in my shoulder. I couldn't see what was going on under the dried blood but I could feel how my skin shifted and grew. When it stopped, I peeled of the dried blood and was astounded. The bite marks were gone, the only indication left where some tiny round scars. I looked at the backside of my shoulder and expected that those bite marks were also gone. But when I tried to peel of the dried blood it hurt a lot and started bleeding again.<br>-That would be my part then.- I turned around and saw Nightcrawl. He also bit his paw and let the blood drip into the backside of my shoulder and the same happened. I tried to move my shoulder and it was perfectly fine now, but.  
>"You are still bleeding." Nightcrawl and Sparks looked at each other and smiled.<br>-It's okay.- Sparks started.  
>-Yeah, we talked about it for some time and decided it would be cool.- Nightcrawl continued.<br>-We might not be brothers in species. But now, we are brothers in blood.- Sparks ended. I knew what they meant, blodds brothers, but this meant more then just giving someone your blood willingly.  
>"We are not finished." I told them. I took the stone I used to scrape the scales of the fish. I washed it in the water a bit and then set it onto my hand. I bit my teeth and made one quick slice. My hand was cut open now and bleeded. I gestured to Sparks and Nightcrawl to stretch out their still bleeding paws and held my hand over both of em. The blood flew from my hand as I made a fist and gripped tight. I let blood drop on both of their bites and now, the same as by me happened. Their wounds slowly began to close, and surprisingly also my wound closed. I just smiled and the two looked a but confused.<br>"Where I came from, people also do that. But the blood has to be shared from both sides. But the whole wound healing thing is new." The two just smiled and looked at each other. I could only smile but suddenly, I was knocked down by both of them and they started licking me all over.  
>"Ugh guys. no. stop. Guys please." I cried while laughing. They managed to peel of my shirt and my vest and licked me all over. I was never ticklish, but this now, I just couldn't stop laughing. My whole body was ticklish now and their tounges with all the salive on it...<br>"Aawh damn it guys. Stop now." I managed to get out under them and stop up. I held my arms I was dripping with saliva all over and glared at them.  
>"Do you guys know how long I needed to wash myself yesterday?"<br>-Yep.- both replied with a big grin.  
>"So then let's see how long you two need to get yourself clean." I picked up some mud rubbed it in the saliva on me and threw it at the two. It hit Sparks square I've this face and covered his eyes. Nightcrawl rolled over the ground while laughing.<br>"Nothing to laugh about Nighty." I picked up more mud and also used the saliva on me to make it sticky and threw it at Nightcrawl. I hit him on his belly and he stopped laughing.  
>-Aaw cmon.- he protested.<br>"You asked for it." I said smugly. I got an angry but playfully glare from Nightcrawl and he pounced on me. I dodged out of the way but was knocked back by Sparks. I rolled backwards once and stood back up.  
>"So, two on one? OK then nothing new to me." I readied myself for a little fight.<br>"But no biting this time Nightcrawl." He just nodded and jumped at me, teeth retracted. I rolled under him and got a hold of his tail. Managed to stop him mid air and he slumped onto his belly. Well, semms like I'm stronger than a normal six winter old. Damn, I'm thinking more and more like a dragon.  
>We continued our little fight until midday, I was surprised that this small body could hold out that long, but it seems that not only my mind was transfered.<br>"Whew, that was fun." I said.  
>-Yeah, it was.- Nightcrawl agreed.<br>-We gotta do that again.- stated Sparks. We were sitting in a small pile under the tree. We were all pretty exhausted and definetly needed some rest.  
>"You two are awesome." i stated<br>-Your also not bad.- said Sparks. These, definetly were the best days of my life so for and I hope more will come.  
>A week later I already got used to my life with this dragon family and they also told me that they were called night furies by the humans. Why? Well, maybe because their mainly nocturnal creatures and you can't see them in the night . in this one week I learned so much new stuff. Greys showed me many things normally reserved for dragon Hatchlings. I was extremely comfy around them. It was like, I don't know, like my life should have ever been like that.<br>I felt at home.  
>One year has passed since my death, no that sound so negative. Since my arrival? Yeah that's better. So, one year has passed since my arrival and I was pretty much, well, dragon like, well as far as a human could get I think. It was a wonderful life, I learned how to hunt how to be stealthy, so much has happened in that year. I even managed to build myself a proper bow since I didn't have claws or teeth to hunt. Also Sparks and Nightcrawl got bigger, stronger, faster and well, everything I can get too and more. Every time we wanted we wrestled with each other which made me pretty strong for a, I think now seven, year old boy. At the beginning I had this disadvantage first, but with time I learned some tricks to hold up against them. Also, I didn't dare to fly with them at first and never did so for over a month. Especially not after the first flight with Sparks. But then I asked Greys and so it developed. But I soon noticed that I would need something to protect me from the cold and the wind while flying fast and so I worked on some clothes. I was able to make myself some stuff out of old Nightfury skin, Sparks and Nightcrawl were shedding nearly every month and I collected it from the first time on. Their were pretty much the same like their new ones, they only were smaller. After 2 Months of work I managed to put a kind of armour together completely made out of old Nightfury scales and my clothes. They were warm and they could protect me from the wind while flying. I also managed to make some glasses. It was more of an accident when Sparks blasted some Sand and I noticed that it turned into some kind of glas. I managed to build myself some protection glasses and always had them with me. It was a bit blurry looking through them but I got used to it after some time.<br>Today, was the day of my arrival one year ago. I counted everyday until now. I've been in this world for 365 days now, it was like my birthday, and I was about to receive a very special gift from someone I would have never expected.


	5. Chapter 5

I just made the 365th line on my list at the wall of the cave. I sighed a bit when I did it and stepped back a bit. I just stood there in wonder of how long I've been here now. "A whole year. Damn that's some time and it passed by so quickly." I whispered to myself. -why are you starring at this wall with the lines again?- Sparks suddenly appeared next to me. He was always wondering what I've been doing at this wall.  
>"Sparks. I told you that so many times. I'm counting the days I've been in his world now. And today is a special one." -And what's so special about it?- Nightcrawl also was on my other side now. The two have grown very much this year, but were still smaller than Greys. They since I was only about 1,10 their shoulders reached up to my elbow. If they held their heads high. They were a good portion bigger then me, but mainly we were on the same eye level. "Today, is the day of my arrival in this world on year ago. Or like dragons tend to say. I am now one winter in this world. Back at my first life we tended to celebrate such days. Mainly it was our birthday, but I never celebrated it because my parents died early and I had no other family or friends. But I got used to it. Also it is some kind of tradition to make some small gifts to the ones you love or like, but that would be pointless here I think." I got a bit sad while talking. I had to think back how my parents died and how I was always an outcast in school. The only time it got better was when I started working as a car mechanic. I was good, I was the best at my age, I could hear what was wrong with a car without the need of all the technology stuff the others used. I was also good at building stuff, whenever a car needed a bigger part I made it myself. Also back at home i made some stuff which I was very proud of because no one other had that. -Hey, still on the ground. Your thinking too long, again.- Sparks words snapped me out of my thoughts.<br>"Oh, ah. Sorry Sparks. I was just thinking about my past." I appologised. I got a little glare from Sparks. -Why are you still thinking about that? You don't live there anymore. You live here and now, with us. Don't think about the ...-  
>"SHUT UP NIGHTCRAWL." I yelled at him. I have never yelled at him and he sank back and I saw a little fear in his eyes. I immediately relaxed.<br>"Sorry, I. I didn't want to yell at you. It's just, I can't let go of the past. I made so many mistake and had a mainly horrible life. But I need to remember all of that, because now I can make it all better. Sorry for the yelling Nihtcrawl. Will never happen again." I got silent after that and also Nightcrawl and Sparks did say nothing for a long time, which was very rare. But then Sparks broke the silence. -Hey, you know what. Since you talked about gifts, I think I got one for you.- I looked at him in question and raised one eyebrow.  
>-You will love it.- with that he bumped his snout under my legs and with one move of his head threw me on his back. Before I could say anything or complain he shit through the hole in the roof and we were in the Sky. Within that year I also learned how to stay on them while flying without interfering with their wings. I mostly laid myself flat against their backs, which we a a bit difficult because of Sparks spines. They were not triangular like Gryes or Silverstripe spines. They made kind of a half moon and nearly touched the next. He didn't had them like that one year ago. They grew like that over the year. But since we flew at least one a week I managed to lay on his back with them poking me, or at least not piercing me. Nightcrawl also got some special spines, but they were nearly oval and pretty long which gave him only half the spines Sparks or their parents had. We flew about an hour before we got to a pretty high mountain. We were there before but never examined it closely. Now, we flew directly to a cave.<br>"Where are we going Sparks?" I asked.  
>-Somewhere fun.- he replied. Nightcrawl was also with us and flew directly behind. We entered the cave and flew left and right following the tunnel. After a short time we reached a big part of the cave. But not the cave itself impressed me but what was in it. The walls were covered in shining crystals. They emmited a blueish green light which let everything it hit shine in the same colour. We landed and I got down on the ground, I turned around in wonder and could not say anything. It was just so beautyful. -Hey, what's going on.-,I turned around and saw Nightcrawl looking oddly at Sparks. I noticed that he seemed to glow in the light these crystals emitted. His blue colour must be reflecting the light and in combination with the scales he was the dark blue. He now looked more like a green with a hint of blue, it looked amazing.<br>"When did you discover this cave? It's amazing." I asked him looking around again. -I discovered this cave about a month ago. I wanted to keep it a secret at first because I wanted a place for myself. But I eventually got lonely and waited for a good moment t to show it to you.- he smirked while saying this. "Sooo , you wanted this all for yourself huh." -Yeah, why would you not tell us sooner. I don't buy your 'place for myself' stuff.- Nightcrawl said. Sparks looked a bit embarrassed and said with a shy voice. -I didn't know how you would react to me, well, shining.-  
>"What should we think. Awesome, that's all what I think."<br>-Well, it's kinda weird. But also cool I have to admit.- Nightcrawl and I said. I saw Sparks lighting up a bit. I just sat down on a wall and examined all the different types and shapes of crystals that emitted the light. Sparks laid himself behind me and Nightcrawl laid his head in my lap. I scratched his neck and he happily enjoyed it. We stayed in the cave for what felt like an eternity, but we also knew that we had to get back before Greys would get mad. "Cmon guys. Let's go home." I said. -OK then.- Nightcrawl replied. Since he was the first to get up I decided to fly with him on the way back. "Sparks, your coming?" -Yeah yeah. Don't push me.- he sounded a bit groggy. "What's the matter. Normally you are the one pushing." I teased.  
>-I just fell so relaxed in this cave.- he said. Well, this was new. Normally he jumped around and could not hold still for 5 minutes. "Get up now. Last dragon back home must face the eel." That got Sparks to his feet and out of the cave. But Nightcrawl was hot on his heels. It was a racing out of the cave and over the forest. We just needed half the time home then to get to the cave and Sparks and Nightcrawl landed at exactly the same time in our cave. -Ha, I won. You two gotta face the eel.-<br>-You crazy. I was first.- I got off of Nightcrawl and looked at them. They always needed to argue about such things and I realised early that I could do nothing if they started. But this time I didn't need to hear it because someone else stepped in. -Sparks, Nightcrawl. Be quite.- I turned around and looked up to Silverstripe. His booming roar echoed all the way from my head to my toes and back. I respected him, even if we never have spoken with each other in the year I'm here now. But that should change. As soon as Sparks and Nightcrawl stood there silently, Silverstripe spoke again but this time, with a more gentle voice. -I have to speak to you Nowing.- I just nodded and waited for what he had to tell me. -alone.-,he then added and turned around to the waterfall that leads out of the cave. I followed close behind the big Night fury, not knowing what he wanted after one year of silence between us. He stood there, at the ledge overlooking the large cove that leads into the ocean. He just stood there, silently watching the evening sun, partially hiding behind the waves. I just stood behind him, silently waiting what he had to say. For a pretty long time there was nothing. But after that, he said something I would have never expected. -Get on.- he demanded.  
>"What?" I said completely surprised.<br>-Get on before I change my mind.- he lowered his left wing and I did what I was told. I got on his back which was at least tripple the size from Nightcrawls or Sparks back. Silver just let us fall down the Waterfall and opened his wings just above the water. He lazily glided along and I tried to figure out how to position myself best on his gigantic back. I finally settled myself between his wings with one of his spines in front and another in my back. They were so big that I could use them as a chair you could say. This was my second flight into the unknown today, but i had a feeling that this now, would be something completely different. We flew the whole night and we both were silent, until an island came in sight that I have never seen before. -What I will show you now, is normally only for a Hatchling of a dragon. You will be the first human to see this and maybe the only one. So keep in mind that this is an utmost honour.- I couldn't say anything on that. No human ever seen? Only for dragons? Honour? I didn't even dare to ask what honour it would be, so I just continued to sit silently on his back. We landed at the entrance of a small cave. Just big enough so that Silverstripe could fit. I got of and followed him through the opening, what I haven't seen from the outside, i was seeing now. I looked into a deep hole with several smaller holes in it's sides, every single one with a ledge, like a starting point. I looked up and saw a hole in the roof that was the same size as the tunnel.  
>"Is this an old volcano?" I asked.<br>-Yes, it once was the home of a flock of my kin.- I looked around in wonder. An old dragon nest. The sheer size was breathtaking, but then I saw something on a ledge not far from us. I took a short run and jumped one level lower. I rolled myself the compensate for the impact. A technique I perfected for myself when wrestling with Nightcrawl and Sparks. I looked to the thing I saw, from my higher position I thought it was an odd shaped stone and was worth to take a look at. But what I saw now shocked me. It was a stone in the form of a, no, two night furies. One was bigger than the other, a wing drapped over the small one. They looked so peaceful, but what could have happened. The answer, was already there I just couldn't see it at first. "Did it happen at daylight?" I asked, very well knowing that Silverstripe was directly behind me. -Yes, it happened without a warning. It wasn't a big eruption, only enough to fill the inside with the liquid stone. No one inside the nest was able to get out. Only those who were outside survived.- "Have you seen it?" -No. No one who is alive today has seen it. It happened a long time ago, but we always share this story to our hatchlings so we carry on the memory of our once so numerous and graceful race.- I could hear the sadness in his voice.  
>"Do you know how many have been inside?"<br>-Stories say nearly all except for a small pack of about 20 or so. This was the biggest nest in existence. Over 10000 Dragons lived here. Not only night furies.- I leaned over the ledge we were on and looked down. The hole was deep, but even down there was light. Must be the crystals Sparks showed me today, maybe they grow in volcanos. I looked from ledge to ledge and saw mainly night fury bodies turned into stone. But also some others like Spikers or Rock sausages. But I could also see the form of a tree cutter, I could only imagine the life that once filled this volcano. It must have been wonderful. "Why are you showing me this. I'm no Hatchling nor I'm a dragon?" I turned around and looked in those big silver eyes. -You are Greys Hatchling, and from no on. Your also my Hatchling. My son.- I was completely taken aback by that. The only one who I would have never thought would accept me, now told me his Hatchling. His son. I ran to him and hugged his big neck as strong as I could. Somehow this triggered something in me, something that let my tears flow and my heart jump in joy. I don't know why I felt this way, but it was a wonderful feeling. I had a complete family again. "Thank you. Dad."


	6. Chapter 6

So then, here we are, ongoing with the story and with some interesting things and, what the. Oh come on not again.

"Hey there."

How do you guys even manage to get out of the story?

"hm let´s think about it, MMMMMMMMAGIC."

NO I HAVEN`T WATCHED TOO MUCH TF " VIDEOS.

"Yes you did."

Shut it Nowing. why did i even created you.

"Maybe because my life is that what you wish for?"

What? a life with my originals parents dead and my adopting parents being Dragons and ican talk to them? Hell no, but if my original parents were still alive and i would die then i wouldn´t say anything against it.

"See."

No, what?

"..."

-.-

"oh btw, wasn´t there something about disclaimers?"

i hate it when you read my thoughts. so then you know. The dragons in the sory from dreamworks, for now the only thing. Everything else belongs to my imagination.

"ALso Wi..."

Shut your mouth Nowing, no spoilers.

* * *

><p>The way back took us longer because Silverstripe told me something about his past and my brothers. But what he told me about himself and his parents, I will never forget.<br>"So, the humans that killed your parents, they were just out for a hunt?" I asked him.  
>-Yes, but not my parents stepped into their trap, I did. They protected me and were killed by those humans. After that they had no interest in me and just carried their bodies away for who knows what to do with em.- I could literally feel the sadness emanating from him. But I thought that something was wrong, something was missing in his story.<br>"But what is there your not telling me?" It just slipped out of my mouth and I immediately regretted it.  
>"Sorry. I didn't want to..."<br>-I once trusted a human. He betrayed me.- he cut in. Now that was something I would have never expected. He had trusted a human?  
>"What did he do?"<br>-I met him when I was 6 winters old. He was out on his own for hunting, we both hunted a deer and stumbled upon each other. We just stared at the others eyes for awhile, I didn't know what to do because i never met a human before. He was also only a child but, nonetheless a human. I always got reminded that I should not trust them, that I should run when I see one. But this child was too interesting. He was nothing like my parents told me what humans would be, he was not attacking, he just stood there, he didn't fear me. It took us awhile to part ways but the next day I went to the exact same spot. Why I don't know. Curiosity? Interest? Whatever. I laid there, the spot where do met him the first time and just waited. After some time, he was there. The girl was there, I just now saw that it must be a girl because of her long hair. We eyed each other again but this time, she slowly approached me. There was no threat from her side. I wondered what she would do and she just touched me. Normally dragons are very pride. Especially night furies.-  
>"Yeah. I know that." I smiled and Silver continued.<br>-Anyway, I don't know why I let her touch me. I just thought that it might be the right thing. After that day, we met everyday. We learned from each other and we became, well, sort of friends. But then there came the one day the other humans found us and attacked. I just ran and ran directly into a trap. That was also the moment when my parents came crashing through the woods and attacked the humans. The tore down the net I was hanging in and told me to run and not turn around. I ran, but I turned around to look for my parents. But all I saw were the heavy nets and several spears in their bodies. I also saw the girl looking with fear because of the dead bodies all around her. From that on, I hated humans. I hated them so much and I killed many in my life. Until I met Greys.- There something odd again in his story. I thought about it for awhile but then tried to put I together.  
>"Did you ever thought about that girl later?"<br>-Only when I thought about finding her and ripping out her heart.- Now, that was crazy.  
>"Did you ever thought about her in another way? Like she looked in fear because she was really scared? Maybe because she believed they would also kill you? Maybe it was all a misunderstanding and she have been followed." Silence was all that answered me, for the rest of the flight. When we landed outside on the ledge next to our waterfall, I got off of his back and he trotted to his resting spot in the cave. It was already night time and I did the same. I once selected a spot on our tree which I only I could lay on but was also safe enough that I would not fall down while sleeping. I had to think about many things now, humans, dragons, humans and dragons. Do I know the humans, do I know the dragons? After the story Silverstripe told me, I was not sure what to believe.<br>I rummaged around on my branch for hours and didn't even noticed how the sun went up and shone inside our home. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice that Sparks was dangling right in front of me. I didn't even looked up when he puffed some smoke in my face. But then I nearly fell from the branch when he roared into my face. It was so loud that I tought a shrieker was in front of me. I could barely catch myself and now hang under the branch with me hands and legs wrapped around it.  
>"Damn it Sparks, what was that for?"<br>-Ignoring me.- he said with a big grin on his face. I kinda hated that toothless smile, it always indicated that he had something in mind. Something I did not like every time.  
>"Oh no. What are you up to now?" I asked him.<br>-Oh, nothing. But dad is.- he replied.  
>"Oh you crazy... Wait, what? Dad? Silverstripe? What is he up to?"<br>- don't know. He just said I should get you and then meet him outside with Nightcrawl.- I looked at him in question from my position under my branch.  
>"Well, OK then. Could you at least help me a little?" As reply he lowered his tail and I held onto it so he could pull me on his back. We flew out of the cave and like he said, there were Nightcrawl and Silverstripe. We landed next to them and immediately Silverstripe spoke up.<br>-Finally your here. What took you so long?-  
>-Nucklehead here was so deep in thought that I had to roar him out of it. As reply, he nearly fell out of the tree.- Nightcrawl started to laugh and even Silver chuckled slightly. I whacked Sparks on the head and whispered.<br>"Really? Nucklehead? You had better names for me in the past, you mutated salamander." I got a slap with his ear fin in return.  
>-And you once thought of better insults.- he smirked back.<br>But now, the day could only get better.  
>Dad led us to a forest pretty far from home. All day long he teached us how to be even more stealthy and unseen, even in pure daylight. Something Gr.. Mom never showed us. Since I am still a human, also a pretty well, let's say stronger than average human, OK, waaay stronger, with a seven year old body my condition was very good. But still far from a dragons. When I took a break, Sparks and Nightcrawl still jumped through the trees without a sound. How dragons could do that was something I would never understand. I sat besides Silverstripe and watched how Nightcrawl and Sparks practised their stealth when a big tree slicer landed next to us.<br>"Hey there Wingspan." I greeted.  
>-Hi Nowing. Silverstripe.- He greeted back. Why Wingspan? Well, since he is a tree slicer he naturally got a pretty big wingspan, but his wingspan was beyond good and evil. It must be at least 50 Metres or so. He reminded me a bit of a snake with wings, his brown main color with the dark green stripes on his small body and his gigantic wings.<br>-What are you guys doing here? I just saw you while flying overhead. Especially, what are you two, doing here,? Together.- He knew about our once, not good, relationship.  
>-I'm teaching my sons. Any problem with it Wingspan?- Silver snorted.<br>-No Silver. Not at all but, sons? Where are they?-  
>-Well, one is here right in front of you, and the other two...- at that Nightcrawl and Sparks jumped out of a tree and tackled Wingspan to the ground. They pinned his gigantic wings and smirked.<br>-Good job my Hatchlings.- Silver said pretty proud. Nightcrawl and Sparks smiled in reply then turned back to Wingspan.  
>-Hey there Wingspan. What are you doing here?- Nightcrawl asked.<br>-oh you know. Lurking around and looking for some unprepared Night fury Hatchlings.- suddenly he closed his wings and pulled Nightcrawl and Sparks were trapped in his massive wings. I had to laugh at the sight before me. A large tree slicer looking at us upside down with his wings closed with some bulges forming where two half grown Night furies we're etrying to get out. Now that was a sight I would never forget.  
>-Hey, not fair.- protests Nightcrawl.<br>-I'm not fair? You were the two attacking from behind.- Wingspan smirked. I always liked him, we had some difficulties at the start, you know, human, dragon. But after a month of regular meetings we became pretty good friends.  
>-OK Wingspan. That's enough now.- said Silverstripe also with a light grin on his face.<br>-has, OK.- The tree slicer opened his wings and the two rolled out on top of each other.  
>-Next time I bite through your wing.- Sparks announced.<br>-Good luck with that.- Wingspan smirked. I know why you shouldn't try that, I nearly cut my hand of on one of his wings when we played.  
>-So then. What did you say before Silver?- wingspan was definetly interested in something.<br>-Sounds like you finally accepted Nowing huh?- the big grin on his face made dad nearly blowing up with rage. But what came next, really made something blow up.  
>-And I always thought you were the hard stubborn night... WOW- Wingspan got a fireball to the ground in front of him which left a pretty big crater.<br>-Just shut up. You know well that I could still tear anyone apart. Limb. By. Limb.- that made Wingspan shiver with fear.  
>-Ok, OK I'm sorry. But.- now that was to much and Silverstripe attacked him. But wingspan just gave on flap and was of in the sky high above. The wind knocked me over and Sparks and Nightcrawl had also trouble standing. Only Dad seemed to be unaffected.<br>-See yah boys.- with that last sentence he was of.  
>-stupid tree slicer. Always thinks he can fool around.- Silver snorted.<br>-So then. I think we're done for today. Let's get home.- Sparks and Nightcrawl immediately flew off and left me and Silverstripe behind.  
>"Hey, wait." I shouted after then but only got a slight laughter as answer. Oh great. I know what they are up to.<br>"So then, would you give me a ride home dad?" I turned around but what I saw surprised me. Silverstripe was facing the other way and sniffed the air.  
>"Dad?" I asked worried.<br>"What is it?"  
>-That scent.- he just said and slowly walked into the woods. I followed him and stayed close to his side. We walked for like 20 minutes until we spotted a clearing with a river running through. But the clearing was not empty, there was a boy and next to him laid a black dragon, a night fury to be exact. Silver was definetly also surprised to see that because I knew he hated humans. But then I noticed the growl coming from him and I started being worried.<br>"Dad calm down. I don't think they're a threat." I said trying to calm him.  
>-He is keeping that dragon as a riding piece.- he said angrily. I looked back at the clearing and now I saw the saddle on the dragon, why didn't I saw that right away. Their backs were facing us and they looked so peaceful. Just like, old friends hanging around. But Dad thought otherwise.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sooooo, this is the tiny part i have written for chap 7. But so far im stuck, i had to rewrite this lot and pushed the part forward because the meeting with Silvers old friend, Well...

-You were to dumb to write it properly.-

Silver fucking dang it. do you have always be this mean.

-Maybe.- *smirk*

*sigh* anyway. i could need your help guys, girls and what not out there. any ideas how i could continue this story because i dont want to let it down because of dumb or no ideas.

-Bring more of me.-

Wingspan what? Why do i even care anymore -.-

-You dont care anymore? weeee, Cmon Nightcrawl, let´s get out of here.-

I don´t care if you come out. But i definetly care if you fly away. So get your dragon assed back on the ground or i will write something horrible for you two.

-Only if you say the dis...-

I OWN NOTHING DANG IT. NOW GET DOWN HERE.

* * *

><p>He charged right at the boy who was sitting at the river and I barely caught Silverstripe tail and tried to hold him back. But that was futile as he just dragged me along the ground. He roared in fury and charged but stopped dead in his tracks when the other night fury stepped in the way. I just knew that he was I the way because when Dad stopped, he slightly lifted his tail and i flew over him and directly to the other night fury. But I didn't hit him because he stepped out of the way and instead I headed directly for the boy who had turned around to see what the noise was.<br>"Watch out." Too late. I crashed right into him and we both rolled into the river. We were tangle din each other and dove under the water. But before anything could happen we were able to part and swam to the surface. Once there we both took a deep breath and saw to worried night furies standing at the rover bank.  
>-Nowing. You OK?-<br>-Hiccup. You OK?- both dragons spoke in unison. Then looked at each other and growled. Silver was a good portion taller then the other Night fury but still bigger then Greys.  
>"I'm OK." The boy, Hiccup from what the night fury had called him, and I now said I unison. We looked at each, but we smiled.<br>"So then. Wanna tell me who and your friend are?" Hiccup asked me.  
>"I would say we talk about that on land." I replied. We swam to the river bank and got out of the water.<br>-Hiccup you OK? Your not hurt?- the night fury called out to him. Of course Hiccup couldn't understand what he said, or could he? Because his reply left me a bit confused.  
>"Thanks bud, I'm OK." He said. I really wanted to ask him but I kept myself quiet.<br>-Nowing, are you alright? He did not hurt you did he?- Silverstripe asked again.  
>"First the non caring and now the all caring or what?" I teased. I got an angry glare from him.<br>-don't push it.-  
>"OK, OK I'm sorry."<br>"Looks like you can also guess what your dragon says." I turned around and got a grin from the boy. Now that I got a good look at him I noticed his armour and that he was at least one head taller than me. He had auburn hair and those green eyes. The night fury had the same green eyes as him and was jet black. No markings, no fancy spines like Sparks or Nightcrawl. But what stunned me a little was the expression that the boy made when he realized something.  
>"Wait, that is a night fury. Bud we finally found another one." The eyes of the night fury went wide now. Huh their pretty much the same it seems or they know each other very well.<br>"What's so Stunning about that? I... Ouch. Dad." Silver had whacked me on the head with his tail and I turned around to face him.  
>-I just wanted you to tell that no human needs to know about our family or the other thing you just blurted out.- I was confused what he meant but then it hit me when Hiccup asked.<br>"Dad? Why do you call him dad?"  
>-What is that human talking about?- the night fury asked Silver.<br>"Ups." Yeah, ups. Maybe it was not the best to pop out with such an information at the very first meeting.  
>"Well, you see. Oh my gosh, how should I explain this to you. Your name is Hiccup, right? Ouch what the fuck dad." Then it hit me again. Ooooh great he didn't even told me his name. The night fury had said it.<br>"How do you know my name?" He asked confused. Good job Nowing, how do you get yourself out of this?  
>"Well, uhm. Darn how should I explain this. You see, I can, kinda understand, Dragons." Nothing was said for a short while but I could hear Silver slapping his own face with his paw. I turned around and just gave him a sorry.<br>-Wait. That human understand what we are saying?- the night fury asked Silver again but I answered.  
>"Yes I can understand you. I don't know how I don't know why." The night fury looked at me in disbelieve and so did Hiccup.<br>"You wanna tell me you can understand dragons?"  
>"Like I said."<br>"Proof it."  
>"What?"<br>"Proof it. If you can really understand what they are saying then tell me what toothless tells you and then we see if you talk the truth." He was extremely suspicious.  
>"Why should I proof it to you? I barely know you."<br>"And I don't even know your name." Point for him.  
>"OK, OK. My name is Nowing." He held out his hand and smiled.<br>"Hello Nowing, my name is Hiccup." He introduced himself and now he smiled. Well, maybe its true. You feel more at ease when you know the name from the one in front of you.  
>"So then Nowing. Wanna tell me what toothless says?" He came right to the topic and I could only nod. So I waited for what toothless would say.<br>I only shook my head at what he said.  
>"No, I will definetly not say that."<br>-you have too, otherwise Hiccup won't believe you.-  
>"Cant you choose something else?" I whined.<br>-No.- he grinned pretty evily now. I was just about to say it when hiccup spoke up.  
>"OK then, I think that's proof enough." We all looked at him with a bewildered expression.<br>"What? Why?" I couldn't understand his sudden change of mind.  
>"Well, I know toothless long enough now that I know that he can be a little bit of a Meany sometimes and I bet it would have been anything gross or embarrassing you would have had to say. Am I right bud?" He looked at toothless and the dragon just shrugged. Silver who was still next to me just smirked.<p>

"Don´t you dare make me say this at home." i warned him, but his smirk did not go away.

"So then, how about you tell me something from yourself and especially i am interest in your, Dad." Hiccup then said.

-Why don´t he tell us something first. He came to our island.- I looked at Silver and gave him a slight glare.

"He is not a threat to us Dad. I don´t think he is a bad guy or someone to scout for a hunting party or something like that." i whispered . After that i spoke up.

"So then. How about we just settle down at first and then we can talk." right then i heard, or better felt, something big landing behind us. I saw the expression on Hiccups face and i nearly immediatly knew who it was.

"Hey Wingspan." i greeted without even turning around.

-Who is that to invade our Island.- He sneered.

"A friend. Calm down Wingspan." he nearly immidiatly did. Wingspan was not the type for being the evil one. But when things happen he can be pretty scary, if you don`t know him.

"Wingspan, these are Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup and Toothless, this is Wingspan."

"I see why he got that name." Hiccup gasped. i now turned around and saw the Wingspan was balancing on his tail with his wings fully extended to either side. Yeah, 50 meter of wings are pretty impressive.

"Could you please go back to a more normal stance?" i asked Wingspan but Hiccup interrupted.

"No, please. I never saw a Timberjack on the ground. I only saw them flying. Can i, can i have a look at him?" I looked up at Wingspan and he looked at me.

"He is a nice guy, i woulödn´t see why not. Wouldn´t be the first human near you." i grinned and so did Wingspan and he nodded to Hiccup.

-But tell him not to tough the edges.- I snickered a bit at that statement but passed the warning to Hiccup. He only nodded and slowly approached Wingspan.

"His Wings are gigantic. How did he got such big wings?" Hiccup seemed to know a lot about dragons when he could tell that Wingspans wings were bigger than average.

"I would say it just happened. All dragons have different unique features in their own species. i learned that over the year i am in this world now. OW. Dang it Dad. What now?" i got the angriest glare ever from him and there goes my big mouth again. #

* * *

><p>HAHA, i got something done weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh. So many thanks to KrazyCat6167. He gave me a little kick in the butt and helped me to clean the mess in my head. He also gave me a nice idea for the next parts. If i use them or not depends on my mood and my writting i would say ^^. But so far it helped me get straight again.<p>

-BLA BLA BLA. Just write the next Chapter. We wanna be back in action.-

-Yeah write it already.-

Sparks Nightcrawl. Shut up, not now.


	8. Chapter 8

So then, finally i could get on with the next chapter. Thx again to Krazycat who gave me the kick ^^. Anyway, what happens now, is definetly something you would have never expected. But mainly it´s taken out of my own real life years ago. No my parents are still alive, it´s about a friend of mine. But practically, it shows how i dealt with things long ago but i thought it would fit.

-Are you always so negative?-

Yes Silver, always.

-Why?-

because later i can be happier if i turns out for the better and i am not so dissapointed when it doesn`t.

-uh...hu.-

Shut up now.

EDIT: Watch it, i edited chap 8 so pls reread it, not anything drasic but i added a bit at the end.

* * *

><p>If looks could kill, I would have been vaporised by Silverstripe right now.<br>-You already talked way to much. Shut up now.-  
>"Don't tell me to shut up. Your the last one to tell me that."<br>-I am your father now Nowing, you said yourself that your old parents died long ago, so you will listen to me.-  
>"YOUR NOT MY REAL FATHER." that brought a shocked look on his face but I wasn't done. A very old me came through which could easily brought over the edge. My parents were sensitive theme for me and combined with someone giving me order, I don't know why but I just exploded.<br>"YOU ARE NOT MY REAL FATHER. ONE YEAR YOU COMPLETELY IGNORED ME. THEN TWO DAYS AGO YOU SAY THAT YOU FINALLY ACCEPT ME ALL OF A SUDDEN AND NIW YOU EXPECT THAT I JUST LISTEN TO YOU LIKE SOME PUPPY DOG? DEFINETLY NOT." after that I just ran in a random direction. I ran and ran and didn't even watched where I went. Tears started to roll down my cheeks, the pictures parents, my real parents reappeared and I just had to cry while running. But at the same time I cooled down enough to think a little straighter. What have I just done? I had yelled at a dragon who finally accepted me. Who showed me biggest secret of dragonkind. I was also allowed to call him my dad and what have I done now? I ruined everything. Now, not have I only lost my old life, my parents, but also my new parents, my new brothers. I could never go back. I was sure, that if Greys, Sparks and Nightcrawl heard what I said, they would turn their back to me. Because when you say something like that. It's not easy to take back, nearly impossible. I just tried to shut down all my thoughts, bury them deep inside me. That's also something I could do pretty well, lock up memories, feelings, push away anyone to help me because I deal with things my way. This .the best I had and both my life's, but now, I messed it up. I messed everything up in my life, that's why I had no friends. Not for longer than one or two months at least. I always let emotions and feeling get the better of me in situations that are not that big of a deal. But since I can't control them at certain points. But I always got along with myself because I told me that I am this different, its a part of me and I had to accept that. Back at work when I worked as a truck mechanic, I always worked alone. I was one of the ebest despite that I was only 21. But I had no big contact to my fellow work companions. To work before everyone else was there and leave earlier because I made no breaks. I always worked eight hours straight and went back home unless I had much to do, but then I stayed way longer than the others. They tried to talk to me, lighten me up a bit. But I never let them near me because I knew I would screw things up. This here, I thought I actually needed help because of this whole new situation to me. But now that I have lived with the night fury family for one year, I was sure I could survive in my own. I bet they wouldn't even miss me that much. I didn't even noticed that I had tripped until I face planted right into a tree. I sat up and felt blood running down over my left eye. I lifted my hand an dfelt a pretty nasty cut.  
>"That's gonna leave a scar." I said while still crying.<br>"Why do I always have to mess up my life like that. Why can't I even right once with others. I am definetly better on my own, I don't bother anyone and I can't hurt anyone." The hurting part was meant physically. When you bring me over the edge, I not only loss control over rmy emotions, but also love army strength. You ever saw a Boxers beat each other up? That's nothing compared to what I do. When I was back in my first life, I broke someone's skull in a blind rage with only one hit. Right now? I don't even know how strong I am but I bet pretty close to my old selves strength when you think of all the dragon wrestling with...  
>"No don't think about their names now. I'm sure they don't wanna see me again." I signed and stood up, ripping a part shirt and binding it around my head covered my left eye and the cut above it. I did something like that every time when i bleeded, but now. I got light headed and as I stood up I felt the adrenaline fading and the blood loss increasing.<br>"Oh shit." Was all I could muster before falling on my back and went into unconsciousness.  
>"I woke up, but not were I passed out but in the cave where I used to live with the night fury family. I stood there, looking at a black dragon crying, next to the dragon where two smaller ones, one with also black scales and red eyes and a blue one with blue eyes. Why was I hear? I slowly walked over to them or better i wanted to but found out that I couldn't move. Now it struck me, I am dreaming, I fainted of blood loss. And was now dreaming. But why this, why was I dreaming this here and now? Suddenly I heard a rustling and someone else came into the scene. It was a black dragon with silver stripes down his back and, the boy with his night fury. But there was something else, on the back of the big night fury, there was a boy. Unconscious like it seemed. I noticed the form and I noticed the cloth wrapped around the head, it was me. Now I noticed the worried look on all the faces and suddenly all changed. The whole scene began to blur and I heard a voice.<br>:please Nowing wake up, don't leave us. I am so sorry for what I said.: was that, Silverstripe? No, I ran away, he could not have...  
>:please Nowing, don't leave us. I didn't mean up your past and I know I don't have any right to tell what to say and what not. Please come back.: then another voice mixed in.<br>:he lost a lot of blood. If we take him to my home we are able to help him.: was that the boy hiccup? There were no more voices after that, only a dead silence and the whole scene faxed away. I was surrounded by darkness, but now I .  
>BUMM BUMM, BUMM BUMM.<br>It was an earth shattering noise and I had cover my ears, well if I could move, I was pretty much just a prisoner in my own dream. But then, the sound became weaker, slower, I felt myself beginning to get extremely lightheaded. Now it dawned on me. I felt that once in my life, the sound getting weaker, the feeling dissapearing. But I wasn't unconscious the last time, I was awake. I was dying because of the blood loss. I felt my mind getting weaker and weaker but something snapped me back. It was my own thought but something pushed into it.  
>:Don't die Nowing, please don't die.: it was a faint echo in my head. But I could make out the voice. It was Greys. As much as I wanted let got, as much as I suddenly wanted to don't bother them anymore, I do t wanted to die again. I mustered all my remaining strength and focus it inwards. Catching every last bit if energy around me. I felt mg heartbeat getting faster, my mind getting clearer. And then I screamed clout and... Flew right out of the bed and onto a pretty familiar form, but I didn't stayed there efor long because Greys shot up and I was thrown of back onto the bed. For a short while I didn't move, but then I lifted myself to a sitting position and looked at a very shocked Greys.<br>-Your alive.- she just said and I could only nod. She nearly pounced on me but was careful enough to not knock me over but pulled me out of the bed and gripped me in her front claws very tight to her chest. I didn't even move at that reaction. She was holding like she never wanted to let me go. It lasted for several minutes until she decided she made sure I was really back up and she did not dream that.  
>-I'm so glad your alive, we were so worried that you might not make it from what these humans said.- I could only look at her, not even taking in what she was talking, I just looked at her.<br>-is everything alright? Do you still feel dizzy or are you in pain?- I did not say a word for a while. Gress gotta worried expression after a minute or so and spoke again.  
>-is everything alright? Nowing, can you even hear me?-<br>"Yes Gress, I'm alright." that left her a bit shocked. I haven't called her by her name since half a hear.  
>"How long have I been asleep now?" I asked her, but she didn't reply.<br>"Greys, how long have I been asleep?" I said that with a more firm voice and that seemed to to the trick.  
>-Oh, uhm. Sorry. You were out for 4 days now. These humans said you not only lost a lot of blood but you also got poisoned from a plant. I didn't get all details but it must have been something others died from.- I looked at her, a bit shocked at hearing that.<br>-But now your awake my little Hatchling. I'm so happy you are alive.-  
>"Don't call me your Hatchling." I cut into her joy.<br>"I never really was your Hatchling and I can never be. I'm a human and your a dragon and since what I said to Silverstripe, he wwill never wanna see me again. I mess everything up, my old life, this life. I can't do anything right." I tried to get up from the bed but Greys pushed me back down.  
>-Stop talking such nonsense. I decided over a year ago that you are my Hatchling and that I would raise you as my own. Nothing can change that. Do you thing Sparks and Nightcrawl were the easiest? Did you think we didn't have any problems in the past? You don't have to worry little one, since I took you as my own, we will stay a family, no matter what.- she laid her head on my chest and began to purr. She always did that when she thought she had to comfort me. I could feel my whole upper body being massaged by the little vibrations her purring made. But I just could not accept it.<br>"How can you say something like that. After all I said to..."  
>-Be quiet now. Nothing you say will make me banish you from our family. I know what you said to Silver and I also know what he said up front. Maybe your reaction was a bit extreme, but nonetheless Silver shouldn't have brought up your real parents in the first place.- I could say nothing. I was just to perplex from what she told me. But to round it all up she told me one last thing.<br>-It doesn't matter what happens. It doesn't matter what you say. You will always stay my Hatchling.- I wanted to break down in tears but held them back. I had cried enough when I ran through the forest and thought I screwed everything up. But Greys, she was just like my mother, well my real mother back in my first life. She also would never give up on me, doesn't matter what I did or what I said, she would never abandon me. I still tried to hold back the tears but Greys noticed it.  
>-It's OK to cry my Hatchling. It's OK." I needed now more. I burst out in tears and cried. I hugged her head and could only get out two words between my sniffs.<br>"Thank...*sniff*...you."


	9. Chapter 9

So then, next and for now last chapter. The end might be a bit rushed but i tried to make some fun parts. Anyway, it will be the last chapter for now because i will use it now as a kind of prologue so be ready for all the peeps who read this. Still some open spaces to fulfill ;)So then...

-You will bring us all back ?-

What the, Sparks fucking damn it how are you out of story again?

-It´s your imagination, not mine.-

True.

-And you let us appear here, not we.-

What the, Nightcrawl too?

-Turn around.-

HOLYFUCKINGSHiT. THEIR ALL HERE. SO then go on.

*all in one*

-Merry late christmass to all the readers and a happy new year for everyone.-

Good job guys, NOW GET BACK INTO THE STORY.

* * *

><p>It took me very long to calm down again and I think I made a small lake on the floor. I always thought that I was still myself, even with this younger body. But it seems that the child got the better of me. When I finally stopped crying, Greys lifted her head and stared me directly in the eyes.<br>-You are, and will ever be, my human Hatchling.- I could just nod at that but thought of another thing then.  
>"What about Silverstripe? I don't think he will accept me anymore for what I've said."<br>-Don't worry about him. He was the one bringing you here with the lead of toothless and his friend. He chased right after you when you ran away and he regrets bringing up your old life. He knows that he made a mistake.- right then we heard wings flapping outside and something heavy landing. It didn't took long and then the door to the room we were in opened and a Black head with a silver arrow on top peered inside. I didn't look long at him, I just couldn't.  
>-Oh. You're, awake.- I heard him growling softly.<br>"Yeah." I replied short without looking up.  
>-Well, good to see that your OK.- he said.<br>-I think I will leave you two alone for awhile.- Greys then said and stepped outside. She said something to Silver who slid his head back outside and then he came in, closing the door with his tail. Now here we are, me and him. It was an awkward silence and neither of us dared to break it. Just when I thought I couldn't hold out any longer, someone else came into the room. It was the boy who we met at the clearing right before, well you know.  
>"Hey, I see your up. How are you feelin?" He asked.<br>"Not bad, just a little headache." I replied.  
>"Good to hear. Now, I know it might be a bit rough to start with but I need to know something." I knew what he was talking about and since he definetly saw at least Greys, there was no hiding. Also his suspicious look made me a bit nervous.<br>"No problem with that. But first I would like to know where I am now." He looked at me, still with that suspicious glare but he replied.  
>"You are on Berk. An island where we live in peace with the dragons." I raised an eyebrow at that.<br>"Do you mean you live in peace with them but others not?"  
>"Yes. But back to the topic. I wanna know now where you are from and what do you meant when you said all this stuff three days ago." It was already three days? Wow, must have been pretty serious with that tree.<br>"OK. First of all, I wanna thank you for treating my wound. For the weird stuff, well, I bet you wouldn't even believe me." I told him my story in a pretty short version. Leaving out the car and the other modern stuff again. I also told him a bit about the year I lived with the night furies but not all. It took about an hour for it to be told and after that. I got exactly the glare I expected. He didn't believe me, well not all at least.  
>"OK, so the living with a dragon family part is pretty easy to believe since my mother lived with them for 20 years. But the stuff from another world. This whole second life stuff, I can't really believe that." Knew it. Who in a world where there is no science would believe that and even in a world with science no one would believe it.<br>"I can only tell you that, because that's the truth."  
>"Well, OK. I think we leave that there for the moment. But I have something more important now to ask you. What are your plans?"<br>"You mean?"  
>"What will you do when Gothi says your good to go?"<br>"Gothi?"  
>"Our village elder and healer."<br>"Oh. Well, I think I will go back home with my family. I don't think what else we should do. I am very thankful that you helped me despite you didn't even knew me at the time. But I can't realy repay you for anything."  
>"That's OK. No repayment needed. But i have a suggestion for you. How about you live with us here on Berk? Your family would be welcome to stay." Now Silver shot up and growled. hiccup flinched.<br>"Hey, easy there. It was just a suggestion. He is only a child."  
>"If you would have listened, you would know that at least my mind is at least a year older then yours." I said.<br>"If I could believe you." He said while turning to me.  
>"I know it sounds weird. But I have no needs to lie to you. It wouldn't bring me any good." He seemed to think about it but I could still see that he wasn't convinced.<br>"You know what. Just forget it. We just assume now that I can't remember anything before I woke up in the forest over a year ago. Easier for you to believe and easier for me to, well, just easier for me too."  
>"It is a better story then the other world thing for my people." He said.<br>"So then, how about I give you a little tour around Berk? If you feel like you can get up." He teased the last sentence and that lightened my mood a bit.  
>"Sure, would be cool to see some other humans after living a year with dragons." I replied. I got up but nearly fell over, only barely holding onto the bed for support. Hiccup rushed over to help me but I waved him of.<br>"I'm OK thanks. Just got up a little too fast." He retreated a bit and looked me over.  
>"What?"<br>"Nothing. You just kinda remind me of someone." He said.  
>"And who would that be?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He just smiled but he didn't answer the question.<br>"Let's go." He said and stepped outside and I followed, still a bit wobbly. When I stepped outside, I didn't saw a village or a city. I saw a black and blue blur and was then pushed to the ground and got licked all over.  
>"Buarks. Sparks, Nightcrawl, stop it. You know I hate that." But they didn't stop.<br>-Your awake. Your awake.- Nightcrawl said and kept licking.  
>-We're so happy your back.- said Sparks.<br>"Yes, yes I'm awake. Now get of me, I still got a serious headache." Finally they stopped and let me stand back up. I had dragon slobber all over me and got an idea.  
>"Hey Sparks. Could you extend your wing please?" Sparks looked at me with a slightly cooked head but extended a wing.<br>-He looked at his wing and back to me. But before he could say anything I ran over grabbed his wings and rubbed of as much salive as I could on his wing. It worked pretty well until Sparks jumped away from me.  
>-What the heck was that for?- he asked annoyed.<br>"For drenching me who knows how often in your slobber." I smirked back. My clothes were still drenched but at least my face and hands were clean.  
>"I suggest you go take a bath."<br>-I will get you for that.- said Sparks. Nightcrawl held back his laughter. I just grinned again and turned to Hiccup who just watched with wonder.  
>"You really have some nice friends." He stated.<br>"Their not my friends." I said.  
>"Their my brothers." I told him while turning my head to Sparks and Nightcrawl.<br>I got the little tour around Berk. Hiccup showed me pretty much everything. From the great hall they had to the custom dragon stables. The whole really amazing, all the different kinds of dragons. He also told me what they call them. Night furies I knew, but for example they called the rock sausages Gronckles, then there were the deadly nadders, hobblegrunts, raincutters, monstrous nightmares. Just as he was showing me a red monstrous nightmare called Hookfang, someone stomped over and yelled.  
>"Hookfang. Where have you been, I was looking for you all morning." A pretty bulky looking boy came to us. Much like the typical Viking. Big muscles a decent belly and a horned helmet were the black hairs poked out. hookfang snorted a bit in annoyance.<br>-That would be my rider Snotlout.- he said.  
>"Hey, Snotlout. What's the matter?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout was about to say something until he noticed me.<br>"Who is that?" He asked with an unpleasantly loud voice.  
>"I've never seen you before and what are you doing here with Hiccup and my dragon." He nearly yelled.<br>-his dragon? If he would rule over me.- Hookfang snorted.  
>"First of all, stop fuckin yelling." I started.<br>"And second, I would watch out what to say about your friends." He was a bit shocked. A young seven year old boy has spoken to him like someone who is older then him or at least the same age.  
>"What. Nothing more to say?" I teased. Finally he replied, but not friendly.<br>"Watch out what your saying boy, I am the big Snotlout. Master of the monstrous nightmare." He say puffing his chest.  
>"If I hear any more such bullshit I will also get a monstrous nightmare from it." That struck him and he got angry now.<br>"What did you just say. You little... Hey what." Snotlout couldn't finish his sentence because Hookfang had bit down on his vest and lifted him from the ground.  
>"Hokkfang, out me down. That little runt needs to learn his lesson."<br>-Sorry for him. He is a bit, well.-  
>"I know. Thank you Hookfang." Hookfang just grijne sand carried his rider away who was now shouting like mad. I looked up to Hiccup who just stood there with a bewildered expression.<br>"What? You have to tell someone like him that he is an idiot." I said. Hiccup just shook his head.  
>"I never heard a boy talking like you did. It's like."<br>"It's like I'm older than I look?" I grinned and Hiccup nodded.  
>"I lost my memory one year ago. Maybe my brain was rearranged."<br>"I think the other story somehow fits better." He said but I still saw that he doubted it. Suddenly Greys appeared and landed right next to us.  
>-Nowing. Time to go home now.- She said.<br>"Alright. Hiccup?" I looked at him and he stared back.  
>"You go? You don't wanna stay her son Berk?" He asked.<br>"I don't even know you all and I got used to life with my family. Maybe I will come back but for now I will do what my mother tells me to do." I replied.  
>"Oh, OK. Oh wait. I haven't introduced you to my mother, she wanted to talk to you too." He said but I just shook my head.<br>"Mom said it's time to go home. So I listen. But I will come back." I said.  
>"Because I would like to get to know you guys a little better. You don't seem like what I've heard from Viking and I always like to learn new things." That earned me a chuckle from Hiccup.<br>"Now you remind me of someone even more." He said. I smiled.  
>"Tell me next time who that is. I would like to get to know him someday."<br>"Oh, you already did." He said. I looked at him a bit confuses and thought about it but Greys cut in.  
>-Stop talking now. We need to be home before the night. We need our normal sleeping times back.- I waved one last time to Hiccup and said goodbye. He did the same and then we were of joining the rest of our family in the sky. I didn't know where we were heading since I was unconscious when we came here but it seemed to be a bit of a flight. I still thought about what Hiccup said. I already did. I do know the one I remind him of? But who would that be? I only know him, that Snotlout guy, this girl he introduced me, who was it? Astrid? Those twins that were arguing and fighting, I kinda like those two, and then this Fishlegs guy who seemed to be a walking book. But I didn't have anything in common with those, except for Fishlegs with his knowledge. I really had to think about that when we were back home.<p> 


End file.
